Kid Icarus-Spring
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: A short story of Viridi on the first day of Spring after a long and tough Winter.


**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Wow I haven't posted in a bit, and it was truly eating away at me the lack of writing I've been doing (well, writing of non school stuff). With Spring finally coming in my area, I decided to upload a story I knew i needed to make for my favorite little Goddess of Nature, not to mention it's Earth Day so it all works out!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mistress, time for you to awaken." Light flashed into the room, and Viridi grumbled. "Noooooooooo." She groaned, sleepily flopping her blanket over her head.

Arlon let a small, amused smile grace his lips. This has been how almost every morning started for him since being in Viridi's employ, having to drag his young mistress out of bed. And while Arlon was grateful for days when Young Master Pit was here to get Viridi up or when Phosphora beat him to waking her, the loyal commander never minded the tiered, at times childish protests of his boss. He has grown far used to them.

But on days as special as this one, Arlon always wanted to be the one who woke Viridi.

"Come now, Mistress." Arlon stated happily as he neatened a scattered stack of sketches on Viridi's desk. "A Goddess must always face the day ready and able."

"Arlon." Viridi's voice muffled through her blanket. "I'm too tiered and sick to listen to your motivational speeches."

"I would hardly call that a speech, Mistress." Arlon chuckled before grasping the top of the blanket, pulling aside enough of it to let his monocled eye peer in on the flushed face of Viridi. He had to commend that, despite her current condition, the sheer energy put into the glare The Goddess of Nature was giving him. He chuckled again.

"Five more minutes please." Viridi sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Trust me, Mistress, when you simply face the morning sun, you'll see why I want you to get up on today of all days."

Viridi stared at the ceiling, let out a long, annoyed groan before swishing her blanket aside and shuffling to her feet. She pushed her bed head ridden hair out of her face and stared at Arlon. "Ok, I'm up."

Arlon's smile was noticeable now, his mustache doing nothing to hide it. "Indeed." He walked over to the doorway to Viridi's deck. "And allow me to say 'good morning' in the best of ways."

Viridi crossed her arms, confused and angry. But then Arlon grabbed the handle of the door, and with a push of his long arm, opened the door and allowed a great flash of warmth to enter the room, winds carrying a scent of life billowed inside and swept Viridi off her feet. Now she was wide awake.

"Oh my…Goddess'" She whispered in complete shock.

Arlon stepped aside and let Viridi see the stunning clear blue skies and dozens of pink pedals flutter in the breeze.

"Happy first day of spring, Mistress Viridi." Arlon said happily.  
The small Goddess couldn't contain the vast mix of emotions flowing through her head upon learning that spring has finally arrived. This past winter brought her to her knees as her condition seemed to only worsen as time went on. She was weak and feeble, her mind and heart felt as if they were dying and only being kept alive on the lightest spider's thread that her friends and loved ones dangled to her. But now there was no more snow, no more cold wind; that was all replaced with warmth, light, and the colors of spring.

Viridi ran past Arlon, out the door, and to the edge of her deck, the light was blinding at fist but she didn't care. She needed to take it all in. Take in the essence of life she and the earth relied on. She took a deep breath, and nature did the rest.

Her skin regained color, going from a sickly pale white to a healthy light peach, her hair blew in the wind and shined a bright yellow again. Her breath was clear, no longer stuffed up and her entire body felt clean and regenerated. Viridi shut her eyes, and thought of flowers, the bright, colorful spectacles she always made with ease. The one piece of earth nature she loved more than any other, and the plant life which she devoted her being a goddess towards.

Then she opened her eyes and bestowed a childish grin of cheer on her lips.

All around her, covering her entire deck were flowers and vines. Red, yellow, violet, blue, a rainbow of nature all wrapped around each other, cascading brightness and happiness on the entire scene around the Goddess.

She walked forward, noting the pink pedals flowing in the breeze, meaning trees were blooming new leaves that very moment. She held out her hand towards a bright red rose, lightly tapped one of its petals, and held out her palm as a vine sent the rose up her arm and onto her vine made headband, where the rose sat on its side, basking in sunlight.

"Spring…..Spring is here at last." Viridi said aloud, with new found energy and happiness that almost disappeared during her sickness.

"Indeed, Misstress." She jumped slightly, remembering Arlon was still there and turned to see him holding a platter with two glasses of orange juice, and Phosphora was right next to him, smiling at her.

Viridi walked forward and hugged them, taking the nymph and commander by surprise. She ran up and hugged them, allowing her overwhelming glee to be somewhat extinguished. Arlon and Phosphora smiled before embracing back.

Finishing there hug, the three each grabbed a glass of juice and Viridi proposed a toast.

"Here's to springtime, and the life it gives us all." Viridi said loud and proud.

"To spring." Arlon and Phosphora responded.

The glasses clinked and then the three each took a sip. Viridi turned back once again to the new string of flowers around her, and the sight of the rest of her temple blooming around her, and smiled another smile of pure glee.

Spring has finally sprung.

 **A/N: Yay! Viridi isn't sick anymore (until next winter that is). I hope everyone enjoyed this little story and I hope you all have a happy Earth Day (take care of the environment folks, we needs to keep it clean :3) Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
